reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Evans Repeater
The is a rare weapon featured in Red Dead Redemption. Description The is a unique repeater, employing an unconventional mechanism to eject and replace a fired cartridge. It does considerably high damage, has the highest ammo capacity of any weapon that you can carry in the game at 22 rounds, a "faster" reload that has Marston reload two rounds at a time to compensate for the increased ammo capacity, and a faster rate of fire compared to other repeaters. This is also one of the strongest weapons in the game and is often used in "Dead Eye" for its fast reloading and large ammo capacity. Obtaining Single Player *In the singleplayer, the Evans Repeater can be purchased at the Gunsmith in Blackwater for $1000, $500 if player has reached maximum honor, or $250 if the player is wearing the Savvy Merchant Outfit and has high enough honor. *As a second option, the player can also ''"cheat" ''for this weapon if they want (See Cheats in Redemption page). *Dead gang members from Pike's Basin will sometimes drop this weapon. Multiplayer *The is unlocked into the player's regular inventory upon reaching rank 43. **The "Evans Reaper" weapon challenges are unlocked at the same level. Completion of these challenges turns the weapon golden for the player. *It can also be obtained by killing another player who has the weapon equipped. *In Multiplayer Free Roam, the Evans Repeater is located in Pike's Basin, in a crate inside a tent. *The Mexican Army seems to have many soldiers armed with the Evans Repeater. Undead Nightmare *The player can obtain it along with the LeMat Revolver by completing Rank 5 of the Undead Hunter Challenge. *As a second option, like in the singleplayer, players can also ''"cheat" ''for this weapon if they want, at the cost of turning off auto-save and being unable to earn achievements/ trophys. Tactics *The Evans Repeater has the largest magazine size of any gun in the game, making it ideal for use with Dead-Eye Targeting to maximize the amount of kills in a single sequence. *Although the Evans has relatively high damage and accuracy compared to pistols and other repeaters, you'll find it requires multiple torso shots to kill enemies where as the Springfield Rifle or Bolt-Action Rifle often kill with a single shot. However, in many cases in Singleplayer (more often than not) it can appear to be more powerful than the Henry Repeater despite the stats saying that the Henry has more power, but this is thought to be because of the range from which the player is firing the shot rather than the power. *While it may seem like a bad idea to reload a completely empty Evans Repeater in the middle of a firefight, it actually takes around the same amount of time as the other repeaters due to the fact that Marston reloads two rounds at a time, technically making it so that the reload speed takes as long as if Marston were loading one round at a time into a gun with a capacity of eleven rounds. However, it is still always a good idea to top off your magazine and reload whenever possible. Alternatively, entering Dead-Eye will instantly reload the Evans, making it great in a tight situation. Trivia * *The real-life Evans has an even greater magazine capacity than the in-game model *In multiplayer, the Evans, along with other repeaters, do not show up in any of the same game modes (Excluding Undead Overrun, Co op and Stronghold) as Rifles. This also goes for all Revolvers and Pistols. Gallery 002.JPG|Fallen enemies dropped these 2 Evens perfectly in a cross. Lucky. Picture_2.png|A player in cover with the Evans Repeater Evans.png ﻿ Achievements/Trophies The can be used to unlock the following achievements: ---- ---- ---- ---- es:Évans de Repetición Category:Redemption Weapons Category:Repeaters Category:Rare weapons